Wish Upon A Demon
by X-Spades-X
Summary: Sesshoumaru is bothered with questions of why he keeps a mortal girl with him. Rin, now 18, is able to survive on her own and Sesshoumaru makes excusses to protect his pride. Now, a particular demon comes upon Sesshoumaru and secretly grants a wish.
1. The Wish

_Hello! It is I! I am back in the writing game with one of the stories I have been dying to work on. I am warning you now that I won't be writing these chapters quickly. So please bare with me. So I'll stop blabbing away and get right to the story. Enjoy._

Regular. / "Out-spoken words" / _'Thoughts' / __'Alter-Ego talking'_

**Wish Upon A Demon**

**Chapter 1: **_**The Wish**_

A well-groomed, pre-adult girl skipped merrily ahead of her demon lord and his companions. Her sweet laughter filled the air, her dark chocolate hair flowing behind her, as she felt no worry in the world. As long as she was near her lord, everything was perfect. She wore a light-purple silk kimono that reached right above her feet, a dark-purple sash tied ever so loosely against her slim waist. Her slender arms were hidden inside of it's hooped sleeves. After many years of exploring the country, she had a wonderful figure. She had a perfect fitting chest, with a wonderful, said waist, that flowed into curved hips leading to slender legs. Her eyes were a sparkling honey-chocolate surrounded by dark, thick eyelashes that stood out to her lightly tanned skin. She had high cheekbones with a button nose and light pink, pouty lips.

Her and her lord, along with his toad companion and two-headed dragon, have been wondering the country for many years now, going no where in particular since his rival, a tainted, spider half-demon, was defeated 5 years ago. Now and then, they would visit his empire, for it was, with much reluctance from the tai-youkai, his father's. Most of the servants were still there, protecting the palace, and eliminating intruders from the legendary demon's home and welcomed them frightened arms.

Now, the sun was setting, a orange and yellow glow spilling across the sky. They would have to set up camp soon, since the woman had only gotten 4 hours of sleep before setting off again in the morning. Her lord had knew she must have been tired, and tried to allow her sleep as much as time would allow.

They had reached a river where an abandoned hut stood when the tai-youkai's velvety voice called to her, "Rin, we are stopping her for now."

The woman named Rin halted, turned, and gave her lord a warm smile, "Yes, m'lord."

The demon looked over his left shoulder and spoke to her again, "There are hot springs over there. Go take your bath and return here."

Her smile never fading for an instant that he talked to her, she bowed with her head and replied, "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin then turned and walked pleasantly toward the springs with a slight hop in her step, humming to her self.

"What is it, Jaken?" asked Sesshoumaru, feeling his stare on him, but never returning the look.

The toad demon, Jaken, looked down, fiddling with his staff, afraid of his response, "Why do you continue to keep that girl with us? She is of clear age to go on her own and maybe settle down somewhere in a human village where she can grow up properly and find herself a mate. Why keep her away from the other humans?"

The tai-youkai's eyes flickered toward the toad for a second then back in the direction Rin left, "I do not keep her, she may go when ever she wishes. Don't ask such a ridiculous question."

"O-o-of course, m'lord! I w-w-won't ever ask such a s-s-silly thing ever again!" stuttered Jaken.

"Prepare the fire, Jaken. I am going for a walk." And with that said, he strode off in the forest, his silky silver locks gliding behind him.

Jaken groaned inwardly as he gathered fire wood while Ah-Un nestled it's self on the ground, watching him with slight amusement.

A few moments passed and Rin had returned, running her fingers through her hair and wringing the water out from it. Jaken was the only she saw as he was poking at the fire with a stick, adjusting the wood in the flames. Then noticing Ah-Un slumbering not for off, she started looked around more, almost frantically. "Where is Lord Sesshoumaru, Master Jaken?" she asked, sadness hanging onto her words.

"That is none of your concern, you stupid girl! Lord Sesshoumaru can go what ever he wishes with out you knowing!" he spat at her.

As she sat herself near the fire, she glared at him. "Well," she huffed. "You didn't have to be so rude! I was only asking a simple question. You are so mean to me, Jaken-sama!"

Jaken had rolled his eyes, "Oh, be quiet. I honestly don't see why Lo-OW!" she squawked as a medium sized rock flung at his head. He had thought it was his lord and he bowed multiple times. "Please forgive me, master!"

"Wow, Jaken. This is so nice. You are forgiven," giggled the old teen. Just as he had lifted his head, he saw Rin drop a rock and smile at him.

He eyes went wide. "IT WAS YOU WHO THREW IT! I TAKE BACK MY APOLOGY!"

She only smiled wider and stared into the fire and the smile had faded from her face. It was getting dark and her lord still hadn't returned. Of course, she knew he was okay, being the greatest demon of all, but she couldn't stand being away from him. Wrapping her arms around her curled-up knees, she nestled her chin on them, and wondered where her savior was.

6969696969696969696969696969

For some unexplainable reason, the demon lord had come across a vast amount of cherry blossom trees. He was surrounded by light pink masses, a few straying off in the night's breeze and getting caught into his hair. _'What bothersome plants. It is so hard to even smell or sense anything else through this mess.' _He thought, gliding his elegant fingers through his pale locks, stripping the petals from his strands.

As he was about to head back, something had caught his eye. A clearing though the trees. Curiosity got the best of him, and he headed towards it. In the clearing, circled by the cherry trees, was a tall, thick-trunked tree. In front, was a wide rock, a small set of stairs carved into it. He assumed it was a marriage spot for the humans not too far off.

'_How idiotic.' _thought the cold demon. To him, human marriage and such was so trivial and pointless. Demon matings were more strongly bonded. Rarely do two demons separate from being mated, but it does happen. It's one of the few things that humans and some pathetic demons have incommon. Meeting a lover, completely blinded from any flaws by the emotion known as love. Then when they think everything is great, they turn on them and find someone else.

This series of events had never happened to him, being as cold and unapproachable as ever, but to his foolish father and mother. His face twisted in disgust for a quick moment, remembering _them_. His father left his mother after some stupid argument and mated with a human whore. His mother was so infuriated from hearing the news, and he, an early teen, had walked in on a bad time...

He closed his eyes, wishing he had never thought this far, it was almost too late before the dreadful memory leaked back into his mind. He opened his eyes and attempted to think of a different subject. He was only more disappointed finding that what Jaken had said earlier started to come back. He snorted. Why should it even bother him in the first place? He meant what he said. She may leave if she chooses. _'You're such a lair.'_ The lord blinked, confused for a moment. _'Thats right tough guy, be confused,'_ the voice then chuckled. He narrowed his eyes for a moment.

He crouched slightly with his hand on the hilt of his sword, lookingaround for the intruder. He tried taking in a scent, but the blossoms clouded his nostrils with their strong scent and gave him a headache. It was really difficult now to find anything with other than his eyes. He strained them to try to see through the collage of trees. _'Good luck finding me,'_ it spoke again. _'I'm in your mind, your soul. I can hear what you think with an ease.'_

'_Who are you?' _he thought as he straighted out, removing his hand from Tokijin. He felt so silly talking with his mind. When no response came, he relaxed.

_'You love her,'_ the voice said bluntly.

_'Love who? Who is this?' _Sesshoumaru became irritated at how this thing spoke to him.

_'That human girl, Rin. And lets just say that I'm your alter-ego. A voice of opposite intentions, if you will,_' it replied suavely. Sesshoumaru could just hear the happy pride in his voice. He eyes narrowed again. An alter-ego?

_'I do not love her. She is merely a human companion. If you're my "alter-ego" as you say, then you should know more than anyone that I despise humans.' _

_'Oh really? Then why do you keep her?'_

_'Because she chooses to stay. I could care less if she left me.' _

_'YOU. BIG. LIAR!' _the voiced shouted in his head, causing Sesshoumaru wince slightly. _'You know damn well that you have fallen for her, just like your father. But because of that, your too prideful to admit it!'_

_'Just go away. Leave me alone, you pesky voice.' _

_'Fine. I'll go. But I WILL return to knock some sense into you!_' And all was silent. Good, just they way he preferred it to be.

What was with everyone? Asking him stupid questions as these. Rin was merely a girl who I took under my wing because she chose to. How many times did he have to say that there are no feelings for her. ... Or was there? No! Of course not. She is a human. And a human she will stay for the rest of her short life. And he harbored no feelings for her. And if she were demon ...

The feeling will stay the same. Or will it?

He raised his elegant, clawed head to his head, rubbing his temples. He was thinking to hard. If she was a demon, it _would_ have made things easier, but there is nothing to do about that. And even then, there will still have been no feeling.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

'_Ah. Lord Sesshoumaru of the legendary Dog Demons. How funny seeing you here at this human marriage site,' _a green-scaled demon rubbed his hands together inmischief. He was 3 feet tall and sickeningly skinny. His lengthly, bony fingers held long, razor sharp claws and his mouth contained equally razor teeth. The demon's eyes were a bright yellow, it's pupils slit like a cats and his tail was long. His attire consisted of a dirty, tattered, brown haori with equally filthy hakamas. This was no regular demon, it was known as the rare Wish Demon. His kind was rarely found due to their weak bodies and their annoying habit of eavesdropping on conversations and thoughts, granting wishes any time it got it's chance. Unfortunately, they always went wrong somehow.

Previously, when he had stumbled across the area, the tai-youkai's thoughts made no sense. As if he was having a two-sided conversation with someone the lizard-like demon couldn't hear. This has never happened before and it had puzzled him. But now, it is getting more clearer and more interesting. _'So the dog has founded love he can not acquire._' It snickered quietly. _'Thank the heavens for these cherry blossoms for concealing my scent or else I never would have founded such a wonderful opportunity to get stronger.' _

Although he never really said he wished for it, it was still implied, and that was just enough.

A smirk had played upon it's ugly face. If a demon girl is what he wants, a Lord such as him should always get his requests. It closed it's large yellow eyes and it's claws began glowing a bright crimson, the wind picking up a little. Chanting flooded his head and he threw his arms in the air, a bright crimson beam shooting up, only seen and familiarized by Wish Demons, and headed toward the direction of it's prey. _'Let the fun, begin.'_ And it dashed away from the area.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The wind ominously had picked up, something was wrong. But he sensed nothing or smelled no difference in the air, just chills going down his spin. The creatures of the forest began picking up their noises. The birds chirped loudly and flew up into the sky. He put his hand on the handle of his Tokijin. He had better head back to camp.

6969696969696969696969696

Rin had settled herself in the dusty old hut. There were two bed mats on the floor and she picked the more cleaner one to sleep. It was surprisingly comfortable and she fell asleep with ease.

Jakensat outside, leaning against a tree in deep slumber, his snores a tad loud. He had looped his arm and the reins of Ah-Un, whose two heads lounged flat against the ground, small snorts and grunts erupting from them. The fire was out and everything was silent. But animals squirmed uneasyand then began bustling about, the wind picking up. Au-Un slightly opened it's eyes, itself feeling uncomfortable of this feeling. Jakenwas deep in slumber, used to animals bickering a night, and slept soundly.

The beam invisible to all who couldn't cause one theirself, came shooting by and into the hut. It shot at Rin, who slowly began rising in the air.

The thin sheet that had covered her frame slid gently off, her hair slightly flowing. Her whole body glowed crimson and began pulsing vigorously. With every pulse, something changed. Rin'seyes shot open, dull with no life, completely cut off from the real world at the moment. The muscles beneath her skin became stronger and gently toned with her curves becoming soflty full. The nails that were so normal, began growing in length and getting sharper, curving into claws. Her canines did the same and became sharp weapons. Those sweet, honey-brown eyes pulsated and her pupils became slits, their wondrous color becoming a light shade of purple. Her brown locks of hair became more wilder and consumed by a dark navy blue. She had lost her regular human ears, their flesh seemingly to have sucked into her body has a new pair reformed higher on her head, becoming cat-like. And above her butt, a tail grew, the same color of her hair, but black at the tip.

The transformation, Complete.

Her transformed body easily floated back to Earth and resumed living. She turned her body to the side, lazily scratching behind her new cat ear, completely oblivious as to what had just happened to her.

6969696969696969696969696

Sesshoumaruhad then reached the camp, having fled as fast as he could, his breath was slightly off. Things were normal, if normal could be possible for his group. An overly obsessed toad demon, a two-headed dragon, and a innocent human girl traveling with demons. He felt her presence in the hut ... but something was different. He couldn't quite place his finger on it. The cherry blossom scent still flooding this nose, blocked his senses still. He cursed under his breath for ever staying so long in that mess. Au-Un raised his heads to his master, giving a welcome grunt. The tai-youkai gave a slight nod and jumped into a tree, sitting on it's branch, leaning against it's trunk.

The presence of Rin's well-being still bugged him, but he supposed that the cherry blossoms made things different and soon fell asleep.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Morning had came, along with it's bright sun's beams shooting right into his closed eyes. Then like that, they flashed open_. 'Rin!' _

He leaped off the branch, Tokijin unsheathed in his hand, and ran towards the hut. At the entrance, he stopped. _'There's no mistaking it. It's a demonic aura. And Rin is inside probably being held hostage. I pity the demon who still stays. Better not be too hasty, just in-case.'_

Carefully, he used the demonic sword to move the hay mat that hung at the door's frame. Then, with one move, he slashed it off and got into his attack stance. But what he saw was probably the most shoking thing in his life.

_Tha-thump. Tha-thump. Tha-thump._

His heart rate slightly increased it's pace. There sat Rin, her legs tucked under as she used one arm to hold her slanted form up, and the other to rub her eye. She blinked a few times, then focused at her lord. She was about to smile and say 'Good Morning', but froze with slight fear that his sword was pointed at her.

"Rin ... what happened?" his voice managed.

He lowered his sword from her, and her face slowly went from fear to confusion. She really had no clue of her appearance. But he could tell that she realized something was different. There before the grand demon lord, was his once innocent, human companion, now his damned, demonic follower.

vVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

_Well there you have it folks! The first chapter of "Wish Upon A Demon" has been unleashed! Sorry that it was so short, but I just wanted to get in the basics of the story. But I promise you that the other chapters will be longer. I just hope I don't lose the interest in this one and stick with it. I will try my best to do so. _

_So, Sesshoumaru is baffled. Rin is unaware. Jaken and Ah-Un is sleeping. ... OH MY GOD! Rin is a demon! All because of Sesshoumaru, how selfish of you!_

_**Sesshoumaru:** Pardon me? -glares upon the small author-_

_-Coughs- Um, he "accidentally" -tries ignoring the daggers the demon's eyes threw at her- transformed is beloved follower into a demon. Now what awaits the group? Please Review and tell be what you think! It would help me stay commited if you will! Thanks So Much For Reading._

_X-Spades-X_


	2. Accepting

**Important Note: _So SORRY for this taking a while to come out! My computer had a virus and I was weeks with out my computer! I didn't not intended to stall for so long! _**

_Well, I was pleased with the reviews, and I'm pretty sure I'll be sticking with it. The plot it unwinding in my mind, too fast for me to type! So cutting this small talk short, lets get on with the story! Enjoy!_

**Wish Upon A Demon**

**Chapter 2: A_ccepting_**

(Re Cap)

"Rin ... what happened?" his voice managed.

He lowered his sword from her, and her face slowly went from fear to confusion. She really had no clue of her appearance. But he could tell she realized something was different. There before the grand demon lord, was his once innocent, human companion, now his damned, demonic, follower.

(Present)

Rin had woken up from one of the many great dreams she had been having. Her demon lord was embracing her in his arms, one hand stroking the back of her head, planting butterfly kisses on her forehead. He was constantly telling her that she was perfect. Every part of her was flawless, nothing needed changing. But alas, everything good, must come to an end. She sat up, using her arm to hold her up, and rubbed her eye. She hated ruining such a wonder dream, but reality was better, knowing that he _was_ real and not just a fantasy. Though the love words weren't spoken, it was nice if he just merely talked to her.

Her eyes fluttered open, the first to see was her favorite demon, but something was wrong. The sword usually pointed at their enemies, was now pointed at her. Was her fantasy ending? He was leaving her? What had she done wrong. He then lowered his sword and looked at her with a sudden mixture of worry and concern, that quickly vanished to his blank expression.

Was something wrong with her? Now that she was focused, she did notice something different. Her body felt much stronger and more energetic. And her sense of smell was unbelievable. She could smell the mixtures of the winds, the rotting smell of the hut was more overwhelming, better yet, she could smell the musky scent of her lord. She breathed in deeply, taking it in. It was wonderful.

She looked down ... and saw her hands. Yes! When her hand was curled and she rubbed her eyes, something was poking at her palm. Her ... Her nails were longer than usual. No. They weren't nails, they were claws. _'This isn't right!'_ she thought. _'None of this makes sense! What happened to me!'_She began panicking, she could feel the pressure being built up, begging for release. She looked at at Sesshoumaru, and had already sheathed his sword and was just standing there with a expression she couldn't figure out ... she screamed.

She screamed as loud as she could, wrapping her arms over her head, she screamed. She felt two lumps and her eyes opened wide, her screaming stopped with a gasp. She felt them again, trying to mold the feeling, they were ears! She heard the rustling of her hair with them, they were _actually_ her _ears_! She searched for her human ears and found nothing, her face drenched in horror.

She hunched over, gripping her sides, screaming and crying, she smelt the salty liquid escape her eyes. Her navy blue bangs fell before her, clouding her vision, it only made her more afraid. What else was changed! She didn't want to know. It was too much, she didn't like it. And she passed out, giving in to the swarming darkness. The last thing she felt were two strong arms catching her before colliding with the ground.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"But what could have caused such a thing?" a squawky voice questioned.

There was no response so it spoke again. "I mean, maybe it was something she ate. Then again, I never knew of such plant that had such a power to do this, especially not around here. Maybe a possesion?"

"Jaken. Be Quiet." a cold voice demanded.

Rin was slowly regaining consciousness, her head was spinning when she managed to sit up. She blinked a few times and things cleared up. Before her stood a frozen Jaken and a dazed Sesshoumaru sitting on a tree branch, his gaze out in the sky. Things started sinking into her brain as she remembered what had happened to her this morning. She hoped with all her heart that it was just a dream, and it had never happened.

She reached above her head and grasped it. It was no dream, it happened and she had an animal ear on her head. Trying to remain calm, she gathered herself and stood up. Sesshoumaru looked at her, asking with his eyes if she was okay. It was something they starting using a few years ago when he didn't feel like voicing out his concern. Rin thought it was sort of sweet, in a way.

She gave him a weak smile, assuring that she was okay, but not fully understanding it all. With an elegant leap, he was soon next to her. "Follow me."

"Should I come too, m'lord?" questioned Jaken. When Sesshoumaru shot him a cold look, he took it as a no and slumped himself next to Ah-Uh, who were watching the two leave.

696969696969696969696969696969696969696

Rin silently walked behind Sesshoumaru, her head bowed. Those thoughts of being left behind were coming into her mind for every step she took away from the camp site. _'This is it, isn't it? My final time of having _his_ presence near me. Will he just abandon me in the forest? Will he take me to some sort of demon village?' _She looked behind her and saw her navy blue tail sway gently behind her. She supposed she was a cat demon now. Her ears tweaked at the thought, she probably looked just like her lord's half-brother. Maybe that was the reason he was going to get rid of her, she looked like Inuyasha, the very person whom he despised. An overwhelming sadness fell upon her, and her ears went down.

Sesshoumaru sensed that she was distressed, and looked behind him to look at her, never stopping. Rin felt eyes upon her, and she looked up, meeting his deep golden gaze. She perked up, smiling, giving false information she was fine. Sesshoumaru knew every lie she made, but had always pretended to believe to satisfy her. When Sesshoumaru looked ahead of him, Rin went back to her sadness.

They had reached a different river then the forest cleared, and he had stopped.

"What are we doing here, m'lord?" questioned Rin, already knowing the answer. He was going to leave her.

"Look at yourself in the river. You deserve to see yourself with out such an audience," he turned around and was about to head back into the forest when Rin called out to him.

"Your leaving me?" Rin asked, sadness drenching the words to their core.

"Of course," he replied, not knowing exactly what she meant.

"I'm so sorry Lord Sesshoumaru! I'm sorry that I look like Inuyasha! I didn't ask to become this way, nor did I wish it! I only wanted to stay with you! My only wish was to stay by your side for as long as I lived, but I never imagined something like this to happen. If I ever did anything else wrong, I am sorry! Please don't leave me!" she exclaimed, tears rolling down her flushed cheeks. Sesshoumaru was surprised at her sudden outburst. He was going to be back to get her like usual, she knows that.

The sadness in her eyes then told it all. She was worried that because she was different, he would leave her. He sighed inwardly and walked back to her. "You lied to me Rin."

She sniffled and looked up at her lord, whose face was inches from hers, in confusion. "What are you talking about Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"When I asked if you were alright, you pretended that you were okay. Rin, it is unpleasant when you lie to me, you know that. Now, tell me the truth." Though he already knew it from her eyes,he thought it be best if she let it out.

"Well, this morning, when you drew your sword at me, I thought you grew tired of me, like I troubled you so much. I know I did, so I tried to be less of a burden, but after that, I realized I didn't try hard enough. But then, when I stared at my hands, I saw the real reason. I was a demon. And from what I could make out, I looked very similar to Inuyasha. I thought because of that, you would get rid of me. And now, you are." Rin looked down, in total shame for lying in the first place and for somehow becoming what she was. This brought tears tumbling down her cheeks again.

"This is exactly why you should tell the truth," his emotionless voice replied, and carefully wiped her tears. "The reason my sword was at you was because I thought a demon was in there with you. Turns out you were the demon." She looked up at him, understanding now. "Now why would I get rid of you after all these years, just because your now a demon? It is _your_ choice if you wish to leave."

"I do not want to," Rin said, her eyes pleading.

"Then I won't force you. Just be truthful for now on," he said firmly.

Rin smiled, "Hai!" When Sesshoumaru was about to walk away she called to him again, "Um, Lord Sesshoumaru." He stopped, turning his torso while his feet stayed planted to the ground. She looked down, slightly embarrassed, "Will you stay with me." He nodded and found a tree to rest under, watching her turn and head towards the river.

As she approached the flowing water, she made sure not to look in the water. She knelt before it, her eyes closed, waiting until she was ready. Some part of her was sort of thrilled at the sudden change, like when Kagome would bring gifts during the snowy season, as she called it, _Christmas_. But this gift was a part of her, she would probably never be released from it.

Taking in a steady breath, she opened her eyes.

In the reflection staring back at her, her light-purple eyes shined bright at her, her pupils slitted. It was sort of frightening, but she would have to get over it. Her hair was turned a dark navy blue, slightly longer and wilder, and atop her head were two fuzzy cat ears. She reached to touch them, and giggled when they twitched from the ticklish feeling. She was feeling better now, thinking of the positives. The smile from her laughter revealed pearly white canines in her mouth. Running her tongue over them, she examined their sharpness, and they were sharp. She knew she would make her tongue bleed of she were to bite it accidentally.

Sesshoumaru was watching her very intently, observing her every reaction, in case she would panic again. At first, she was worried, then was confident, then happy, and she soon started giggling. He almost smiled, even _chuckled_, when she examined her teeth. She started making all sorts of faces, making the best of the situation.

His gaze went to the sky. How could this have happened? He found this particularly ... _weird _ever since last night, when he was thinking about all this. Rin becoming a demon was once in his thoughts and now in his sight, it was ... _disturbing. _

Sesshoumaru was never one to make wishes on shooting stars, prayers, or wishing wells. That was so long ago, back when he was a kid, he made it seem like it never happened. His mother was an alcoholic and lost her temper easily, leading to fights with his father. How he would wish on those nights while his curled on his bed, covering his sensitive ears, blocking out the screams and threats coming from outside his room.

He was so caught up in all this, he didn't even notice Rin standing in front of him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" she questioned.

His eyes flickered to hers, his stare still unknowingly intense, and responded in a some what harsh tone, "Are you finished?"

She flinched at his attitude, but slowly replied, "Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru" And bowed.

His intensity dimmed and he want back to his blank face once he noticed. He rose to his feet and looked back at their camp. To make her feel better, he spoke softly to her, "Go fetch Jaken and tell him we're leaving."

It worked and she back to her happy self, "Hai, m'lord!" and she merrily skipped off.

_'I wonder what was wrong with Lord Sesshoumaru. Was his thinking about me? What used to be me? Is he really going to consider leaving me ..._' Rin gasped and stopped in her tracks. Was this a trick!? Was he going to run off and have Jaken follow later while she frantically ran after. The worse came back to flood her head when she remembered what he told her earlier. _'Get a grip Rin!' _she demanded herself. _'Lord Sesshoumaru will be there as long as you say so, he promised, and he never lies!'_

"Rin?"

She turned and found the tai-youkai staring at her. Her eyes widened and bowed quickly, "Sorry m'lord! I will go fetch Jaken!" She straightened out and ran quickly back.

She was surprised to find how fast she was now, and was soon back at the camp quicker than she wanted. She wanted to feel the breeze, the rush. The demon girl looked for the toad and found him kicking dirt over the camp fire. "Jaken," she started, "Lord Sesshoumaru says it's time to go."

He tried to think of something mean to say back to her ... but there was nothing. The news was simple. And she was no longer a filthy human. He grew mad and didn't respond back. The toad waddled his way in the direction of his lord. Rin gripped Ah-Un's reins and pulled him along. She smiled, giggled a little, and hummed a pleasant tune.

696969696969696969696969696969696969696

_UBERLY sorry for making this so short. I wanted to get SOMETHING out so you guys don't think I've left this story. Hopefully it was enough to satisfy for now. I have the themes for the next two chapters, which is why I probably cut this short for them._ _I think the other chapters will come to me along the way. :) See you soon!_


	3. Tolerance

_Ta-Da!! Guess who's back!?!?_

_..._

_Ahem... well, yeah... me. Who else? George Washington? ... that would be weird. ANYWHAY! Yes, I've finally got around to updating. You guess should feel special that I've pretty much delayed most of my summer assignments for this! I've put a lot on my shoulders for school so it will be even more difficult to squeeze in some time. But I'll try. I've probably lost a lot of readers in my delay, but I hope to regain them or even more. _

_P.S. THANK PainandMusic FOR MY RETURN TO WRITING! SHE HAS INSPIRED ME TO TRY AND CONTINUE ON!! And if there are any mistakes in grammar, blame FanFiction, it messes up my documents. =/ _

_Alright, enough chit-chat, on with the story!!! -Dims lights for movie/story.-_

"Regular talking"/_'Thoughts'_/_'Alter-Ego'_

* * *

**Chapter 3:**_** Tolerance**_

Ever high and bright, the grand sun shone from above, few clouds muting is loving warmth. The warmest season was promising, occasionally showering droplets when it so pleased. The earth was dry, no rain blessed upon it lately, making it easier for the odd group to travel. The group had travelled three days now since their human had mysteriously transformed into a demon. Rin was starting to become used to the idea of it all and was merrier as each day passed. She was more energetic which caused great annoyance to the small, green toad.

"No Rin! I don't want to race you- OR play any games with you!" he shouted to the cat, cutting her off from asking him another question.

She had closed her mouth when he refused, but soon opened it again, "But Master Jaken, you must be bored with just walking all day. This is a very slow pace. It's as if it's slower when I was a human. How did you manage to walk like this? I would have at least ran ahead then come straight back. Just to stretch out my legs. Were you ever wishing to go faster, Master Jaken?"

Her questions and babbling went on and on, soon trailing onto another subject. She had a habit of talking even more now, too. Sesshoumaru had always been zoned out, plans soaring through his mind as he contemplated various thoughts, so he rarely paid any real attention toward his group. But Jaken wasn't so lucky, having more headaches than normal through out the day. His left eye began twitching with distress, his shoulders were shaking violently as they rose and soon enough, something snapped inside of him.

"Rin! Will you shut up?" he shouted angrily as he stopped and turned to look back at her. "Everything you say is senseless!! You go on and on about something incredibly stupid then blend in to something even more idiotic! So, shut! Up!"

"Jaken," a cold voice interrupted, causing Jaken to slightly jump up with fear striking his spine. He looked back in front of him to his master as they all came to a halt. "That's enough. Apologize."

"But Lord Sesshoumaru-," the toad tried reasoning.

Sesshoumaru's hard, golden eye peaked out from his slightly turned head. In it, Jaken saw his fatal demise.

The toad then groaned, "Yes, m'lord." Sighing, he closed his eyes and turned back to bow his torso to Rin. "I'm sorry, Rin. Forgive me. I-" He opened his eyes to see her light-purple hues were clouded in a glaze, brimmed with hot tears that slowly slid down her burning cheeks while her ears were drooped flat against her head. His eyes widened with slight shock.

She then got on her knees, holding out her arms and bowed to him. "No, J-Jaken-sama. Please f-forgive me, I promise to t-try my hardest not to b-bother you anymore. G-Gomen-nasi," she managed to choke out, her throat hurting with every word spoken. Her heart ached with shame. Even though she was a demon, she was still burden to everyone. Even her lord. He had to waste time getting angry at Jaken for her foolish actions.

Jaken was taken aback again, this time by her dramatic formality. "E-Eh, ...Uh-Uhh," he stuttered and turned his head to look back at his lord for guidance. Little did they know how fragile her feelings were about upsetting them now.

"Rin, there was no need for that display. The apology was enough. Stand," the tai-youkai gently demanded.

She looked up at him, slowly getting up and brushing the dirt from her kimono. "Hai, m'lord." She then looked down at her smaller master, "I forgive you, Master Jaken. Do you forgive me?"

"Yes, Rin, I forgive you," he replied, hints of a groan blended in.

She wiped the tears from her eyes with her left knuckle, sniffling, and she gave a bright, dazzling smile. Her eyes sparkled with over-whelming and over-necessary joy and her ears perked right up. She didn't care if she was over-doing it, she was just happy she was forgiven. She attempted to give her small master a hug, but as she took one step towards him and opened her arms, she stopped herself. Her smile faded away as she dropped her clenched fists back to her sides with her head bowed, hiding her saddened eyes. She then bit her lip as she leaned back on her other foot, intertwining her fingers behind her.

Jaken sensed her distress and before he knew what he was doing, regrettably, he replied, "Come here, Rin." Just as a smile smacked her face, and dropped jaw hit Jaken's. _'What have I DONE?'_

"Oh, Jaken-sama!!" she squealed. She ran towards him happily, lifting him up and embracing him tightly with every newly toned muscles she had. "You are so kind! So generous! So sweet! You are the best, Jaken-sama!" The toad had recognized her new strength and quickly found himself gasping for the air that now ran empty in his lungs. She added a nice twirl with her gratitude, leaving him even more dizzy with his lack of oxygen.

"R-R-Rin! Let go of me you crazy girl!! I can't breeeaathee~!" he managed to squawk out, his arms and legs were flailing everywhere while his large, yellow eyes bulged from their sockets.

"Haaii~! Anything you say Master Jaken!" she joyfully replied. She immediately let go of the nearly dead toad, his motionless body flopping to the ground, sending a small puff a dirt to fly gently around him.

She innocently placed her pointer finger to her bottom lip, looking down at him with large, light-purple eyes and questioned, "Are you okay, Master Jaken?"

The toad grew irritated once again at her idiocy. "Of course I'm not alright you stup--!" Jaken quickly found himself to stop now or forever beg for mercy on his would not be put on the spotlight with Sesshoumaru's anger again. Rin almost grew hurt again, but when Jaken quickly pushed that sentence aside and apologized, she forgave him instantly.

Sesshoumaru, growing tired of this delay, soon starting walking further through the forest. Jaken grabbed a hold of Ah-Un's reins and guided him along behind Sesshoumaru. Rin stayed by the two-headed dragon's side, humming her special song about Sesshoumaru while gently stroking where its necks connected and flowed to it's back.

'_Interesting lot you have. But it _is_ pretty interesting how energetic the girl is, but she shouldn't be this bad. On the other hand, she _was_ already hyper as a human. But perhaps there is something more. What do you think, _Lord Sesshoumaru?'questioned a mocking voice in Sesshoumaru's head, mockery especially devouring his name. Sesshoumaru cursed under his breath at it's annoying tone. He had thought it was the cherry blossoms that had driven him insane, but apparently, he wasn't so lucky. _'Oh, you bet your pompous ass I'm real,'_ he replied, laughing heartily. The voice then "cleared his throat" and added, _'Well, not _really_real, more of an ... well ... I don't know what better explanation for the existence of me than, your alter-ego. As I had explained earlier.'_

If Sesshoumaru was the type to roll his eyes, he would do so at this moment. However, he was above acting immaturely, especially to this ... thing. _'I thought I told to disappear,' _questioned the irritated tai-youkai. _'Plus, I still don't believe this "opposite" thing you are trying to pull off. If you were my opposite, wouldn't you be more dense and feeble-minded considering my adept, intelligence?'_

'_There are many alternatives to people, just like there are many different parallel dimensions. I am the one for your emotions. You are cold-hearted while I am more forgiving and considerate.'_

'_So you're a woman?_' inquired the sly Sesshoumaru, smirking inwardly to himself.

'_Oh, ha ha ha. ANYWAY,'_ said the alternate, getting back to what he was intending to discuss. Sesshoumaru's face went blank again as he tilted his head slightly, looking ahead at nothing in particular, anything to distract him from this voice. _'There are some things I wanted to talk to you about,'_he said in a more serious tone.

'_What else is there that you have to tell me? You've already said what many have been pried me about. My answer is still the same.'_

'_She's a demon, Sesshoumaru,'_ he stated. _'Don't you think that's a little weird? Considering you were just thinking of that merely 3 nights ago, _right _before she changed.'_

'_Of course I think its strange, you simple-minded ... illusion,' _snapped the great dog demon as his eyes narrowed. _'But obviously I am not going to be getting any answers to this situation anytime soon, so it's best to move on until then. We are heading back to my fath- ... my palace, for further studying. If I don't find anything in the vast library, then it shall be put aside forever. There is no harm done with her as she is. Now go away, there is nothing else to be said.'_

'_Ugh,_ _Sesshoumaru,' _he said, trying to get another point in that Sesshoumaru apparently wasn't getting.'_She is a DEMON! You are in the clear to take her in as your mate! No "if"s, "and"s, or "but"s! ... Well, maybe a few "and"s.'_Sesshoumaru could hear the grin in perverted man's voice, as well as the giddy chuckle that soon left his non-existing lips.

'_Silence, you sadistic man!'_ he shouted in his mind, straighting out his head. _'Rin is like my daughter. It would be pedopheliac of me if were anything more than a nobel father-figure to her.'_

'_Hn,_ _thought I was an illusion?'_ he snickered. _'And thats a load of bull, Sesshoumaru. She isn't really your daughter. Nothing binds you as father and daughter. Besides, any demon would have committed pedophilia. For Kami's sake! They are hundreds of years older than their mates. When their mates were born, they were fully into being well-grown adults, some more mature than others, but that's beside the point. Sesshoumaru, what makes them any different than you? ... Besides the whole legend and power hanging around your neck. Just because you met her and stayed with her, oh I'm sorry, she stayed you you, you can't be anything more? Let me tell you this: those rules don't apply to demons. Didn't your father meet that human when she was small?'_

'_Do __**not**__ talk about my father. This conversation is over,' _with that said, he refused to speak anymore.

'_I get it. Tough subject. Oh... and you can call me just call me, Daisuke,'_ he said, leaving the lord to his inner quietness. He sighed contently at the return of silence in his mind.

On the other hand, it was quite noisy out of his mind. Rin and Jaken were soon bickering toward each other again. Nothing too intense that Sesshoumaru had to settle. What this Daisuke had said really starting poking him in the back of his head. Either he was slightly caving into what he was saying or Daisuke was manipulating his mind.

It must be Daisuke.

This made the alternate laugh heartily at the demon lord's small joke. Sesshoumaru smirked a little to himself as well. Perhaps he won't be _as much_of a pain as tai-youkai had thought.

The sun was beginning to set and Rin gazed at the sky's wondrous warm colors as they slowly faded to a beautiful dark purple. Her newly acquired eyes made everything superbly different to her enjoyment. Never had she been able to see so clear.

Back at her home village, the accommodations of her hut weren't exactly the best any family could have. Dry dust and dirt covered everything and clouded the air, making breathing and seeing more difficult than it should be. Her mother and father worked in the fields which lasted them pretty well until recruiters gathered men for the war. Her brother wasn't of the age limit, but they took their father, leaving her mother struggling to take care of the family. Her mother was a real beauty in her eyes, she admired everything about her. She was so strong-hearted and loving about everything and everyone. She helped Rin and her brother grasp hope that their father would return safe and sound. Her father was wise, protective, and a bit of a joker at times. He always new what to say to cheer up his fragile daughter. Rin was also grateful to have such a protective older brother. He was older by eight years, but they still shared many things in common. Unfortunately, the war required her brother to fight as well, leaving her with no one to play with.

It was many suns that her father and brother were gone, but one fateful day, they returned with many stories to tell and a few scars to prove them. Her brother had change a little, more mature, but he still enjoyed playing with his younger sister. But not long after did fate murderously take every single member of her family. When the bandits arrived, her parents told her brother and her to go hide in the forest near by, promising to follow soon.

They had ran and ran before stopping near the edge, concealed by the thick brush. From there they watched their village go up in flames and screams filled the sky all around.

'_Big brother! Will mother and father be able to find us? Will they be safe?' cried the small six-year-old._

'_Everything will be okay Rin, I'll go find them. Stay here and stay hidden,' ordered her older brother._

_She gripped on his arm, never releasing, 'No, please let me go with you, nii-san!_ _Please!' she pleaded._

'_No!' he softly shouted. He removed her hand from his arm, cupping it in his own. 'You have to stay here. Don't worry, I'll be back with father and mother before you know it.' With a quick ruffle to her hair, he left, leaving her crying and alone._

_When the screaming had stopped, she waited until she assumed the bandits had left. Cautiously, she made her way through the village, trying her best to avoid looking at the bloody corpses that were sprawled everywhere. As she reached her hut, she saw a leg sticking out from the door. It looked young and as she got closer, she recognized a scar on the calf of the leg that looked just like the one her brother pointed out to her that he received from the war. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her breath became shaky. _

_When she pulled back the mat the hung at the door way, it dropped to the ground, revealing the murderous bloodshed which caused her eyes to open wide with horror. Her brother lay on the ground, crimson blood splattered everywhere as a huge gash lined across his back. Staring at her with wide lifeless eyes, were her parents. Her father was laying parallel to the back wall in front of her mother who sat leaning against it. Their blood was everywhere as it still pouring from their scattered wounds. _

_She let out a blood curdling scream as she crouched down, covering her shut eyes that leaked hot, salty tears. She screamed until there was nothing left, leaving her mute._

She had ran away, wandering aimlessly in the forest until near by villagers found her, taking her into their village. There, she was muted and felt like dirt, for no one truly cared for this silent, scarred child.

Rin was so caught up in her tragic past, tears flowing heavy from her eyes as she stared up to the darkening sky, she didn't hearing Jaken warning her to stop. Before she knew it, her face collided with soft, silver hair while her chest hit hard armour, barely plush under the hair. As she averted her sight from the golden sky, she met two golden orbs, looking at her curiously.

"But you saved me..." she whispered. "You saved me! Oh thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru!" she cried, wrapping her arms under his and around his back, gripping the armour at his chest. "Thank you so much!"

He turned his body to fully face her, trying to look into her eyes, but she just adjusted herself to lock her arms around his neck, crying in between his neck and shoulder. Before he could stop his reflex, his hand was gently on the small of her back. He stood there stunned and unsure of what to do, though never faltering his outer appearance. Jaken merely stood there, jaw wide open and eyes bulging out, gawking at how Rin threw herself at his master.

She sniffled, clearing the mucus that had builded up in her nose. Her eyes soon flied open. What was she doing!? She stepped back and bowed her torso to him, her navy blue hair flowing over her shoulders, "I'm so sorry, Lord Sesshoumaru! Please forgive my disrespectful actions!"

"It's alright, Rin," he said softly, resisting the unfamiliar urge to wipe away her tears. He shook the feeling away and continued, "We will be reaching the palace tomorrow. You should rest on Ah-Un for the time being."

She looked up at him apologetically, which he dismissed again, and she replied, "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama." She then walked back to Ah-Un, Jaken still staring bluntly, and straddled the dragons' saddle. She lounged forward, leaning partly on their necks which they didn't mind. She got too big to be sleeping on them comfortably, but she managed.

She stared at the ground as the group began walking again, her face a bright crimson. How could she act like such a fool in front of him? She thought demons had better control of their emotions, but she went practically insane. Lord Sesshoumaru will for surely think horribly of her. Her ears drooped, _'Rin is such a fool. Lord Sesshoumaru will never think of me as anything more than just a travelling companion. And I still keep messing up! What is wrong with me lately?' _In her deep thoughts, her hand glided against a metal button that held a bag closed which let out a spark of electricity. She broke free from her thoughts and let out a small yelp, quickly retreated her hand as she sat up. Everyone's head quickly turned to her, some more concerned than others. She waved it off nervously and laid back down, holding her hand. _'I must have been moving around too much in these clothes,' _her eyes became heavy and soon fluttered closed.

Sesshoumaru had an infinite amount of things running through his mind. What had gotten into her? He had never seen her face so tormented and filled with dispair.

"_But you saved me..."_

His eyes narrowed in deep thought. Of course. She was thinking of when he brought her back from the dead. He assumed she had gotten over that, for she never brought it up anymore. _'Strange, how that girl's mind works', _he thought. He looked up at the sky. The sun had vanished and the stars were shimmering in from the dark abyss. His golden hues reflected the lights, shimmering in it's own sparkle.

He then looked back at his group. Jaken had lazily tucked his staff at the side of his head, holding it was crossed arms at his chest as he looped Ah-Un's reins around one of his arms. Ah-Un gazed at their master with their heads slightly tilted in curiosity at the sudden attention. They gave a soft hiss. The great dog demon only shook his head slightly, telling them it was nothing. The two-headed dragon nodded in understanding and stared at the demon that slumbered upon it. Sesshoumaru followed its gaze.

Her face was soft, no trace of the pain he had seen earlier. Her lips were slightly parted, releasing her sleeping breath. His eyes trailed about her, unable to let go of the fact that she wasn't so ... porcelain anymore. Within her was a strength that could now protect her. And now that he really focused on her, there was a power. Her aura was drenched in it, but too hazy to make out at the moment. He was forced, yet again, too push it aside. He despised not being in control of his surroundings. He looked in front of him and narrowed his eyes. He would get to the bottom of this.

* * *

_Too short? I'm sorry. I'M TRYING!! At least I gave you awesome people something!! That counts right!?!? ... SO! Things have been pretty hectic for this lil group. Jaken has now become a prisoner to Rin's new, energetic behavior, Sesshoumaru is now bothered INSIDE his head, and Rin is going through changes other than her transformation. Her new feelings for her tai-youkai has now driven her to slight awkwardness when around him. I pretty much have an idea for the next chapter ... well ... two. But I'm not sure which to put first. Mind helping me out? I'll mix up the order. Shall I go one way (A) or the other way (B). From those votes, I'll decide with or against. I just want an idea. :) Alright, please review. I love hearing what you think, may it be good or bad. Sincere criticism and advice for improvement is always welcome!! Ja ne~_

_x-Spades-X_


End file.
